It is known to continuously emboss patterns of micro-prismatic elements on one or more surfaces of sheets or films using one or more embossing bands or belts. However, there is a need to be able to produce thicker polymer sheets of a single material containing a pattern of optical elements at a relatively high rate while maintaining high tolerances on the geometry of the optical elements.